


scapegoat

by UselessSaltyFish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSaltyFish/pseuds/UselessSaltyFish
Summary: 路人恶魔x但丁，稍微R18G5D，在Urizen翻车后被路过（？）的黑骑士捡尸完全PWP，血腥注意，rape注意tag完全不会打，所以只是写一下





	scapegoat

“呜——”

唤醒但丁的是一阵疼痛——这很常见，只是此次似乎比以往都更加糟糕一些。全身的血液像是从停滞开始再次慢慢流淌起来，肉体的各处如破冰一般解除麻木，却又紧接着被鲜活的疼痛所占满。他几乎没法区分到底是哪里的伤口，因为到处都在疼。甚至他现在还在被动地承受着某种撕扯，就好像有什么人在蹂躏着他一样——这见鬼的到底……

视觉终于迟来地清晰起来。白发的恶魔猎人看到一个像是黑骑士的陌生人形恶魔，正压在他的身上，冰冷坚硬的外甲还在不断地摩擦着他的皮肤。

一阵剧烈的撕裂锐痛从难以启齿的地方攀上了神经，使但丁忍不住发出了一声呜咽。他从仰面躺在地上的姿势艰难地撑起上半身并向下看去，发现自己的裤子从胯部到膝盖，连带上衣下摆的一部分几乎都被扯碎了，只有塞在靴子里的裤腿以上还有些许残破的布料挂在他的小腿上，而他的双腿正被恶魔掰着大大地分开。更令他震惊的是——对方丑陋而粗大的性器正在自己的后穴里面进出着，不断地带出鲜红的血液。他的思维如同被一道猛烈的雷击完完全全地贯穿了一样。不，他是个男人……他……这是正在被一只恶魔强奸吗？即使是再也不会醒来也属于意料之中的结果，可但丁从没想过会有这种情况发生。荒谬感与愤怒飞速地充斥了他的头脑。

但丁想要去拿他的大剑，却突然回忆起叛逆已经被击碎了。这个事实剥下了一直以来保护着他的一层不可见却实际存在的安全感，让他难以自抑地再度愣了几秒，即使在这种情况下明明每个瞬间都不应该耽搁。他勉强地调动自己的大脑，然后尽他最大的力气和速度够到了掉落在他身边不远处的一把枪——应该是白象牙，并迅速地抵在了并没有理睬他醒过来这一事实的恶魔的下颌骨上，毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。

.45口径的子弹伴随着令人胆寒的枪声与细微的骨骼碎裂声炸穿了恶魔的大脑，脑浆与暗红色的血液也跟着穿出的子弹而喷溅了出来。

但是，恐怖的是，本来想要松一口气的但丁发现，那些伤口在下一刻就完全愈合了。完完全全，从骨骼到血肉，就在他的面前，像被刀刃划开又粘接起来的水面一样恢复如初，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样。

他忽略了一个问题——在他昏迷的时间里，恶魔们几乎已经吞噬了整个城市里所有的生命。它们的力量近乎暴涨，回复速度也变得无比恐怖了起来。

恶魔终于因为刚刚的变故而停下了动作，它的表情似乎变得不悦了——大概如同看到一只飞来飞去的虫子在干扰自己的程度。

随后，但丁感觉到自己的视野一霎那间发生了变换，以及后脑处的颅骨如开裂一般的疼痛。他大概听见了自己的惨叫，混杂在一片尖锐的耳鸣之中。

恶魔抓着他白色的头发把他的头狠狠地掼在了地上。但丁脑子里被震荡创伤的神经尖啸着，视觉在一瞬间下线，黑暗再次笼罩他全部的视野，痛觉则如同辐射一样从后脑扩散开。鼻腔里一片温热湿润，血从他的鼻子里淌了出来。但丁觉得自己的嘴里也有一股新的血腥味，尝起来诡异地发甜，而这股甜味却让他觉得有些恶心。

恶魔的这一下彻底打散了但丁本来就剩余不多的力气。他几乎瘫软了身子，只是在地面冰凉触感的刺激下条件反射地瑟缩着。手枪也因为剧烈的动作而被甩了出去。

恶魔本来抓着他头发的手松开了，顺着他的脸颊、胸肌和腹肌摩挲到了他的侧腹部，利刃一般尖锐的指爪轻轻在他的肚子上划开了一道口子。

“呃……！”

直到疼痛愈演愈烈，瘫在地上的男人开始挣扎着试图蜷缩起来。恶魔的几根手指继续向伤口中探进了几寸，捏住了触碰到的一段肠子，并慢慢地向外扯了出来。

“啊……！！哈啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

但丁发出了凄厉无比的惨叫。

这太疼了……疼到他几乎希望给自己的太阳穴开上一枪，弄坏自己的脑子，来逃避这过载的痛觉所带来的折磨。如同濒死之人回光返照一样恢复的视觉，让他看清了自己的肠子被从侧腹扯出来的过程。而他徒劳地疯狂抗拒着，双手死死地拉扯着对方的那只手臂，圆钝的指甲甚至抠进了恶魔似盔甲似皮肤的鳞甲之中，可不断涌出的、他自己的血甚至让他的动作都不断地打滑。

恶魔没有丝毫停下来的意思。对于臭名昭著的斯巴达之子，它欣然享受着他的痛苦。但丁徒劳挣扎的模样甚至让它的嘴角都露出了残酷的笑意。

那只胳膊简直犹如铁铸，根本无法撼动。但丁发觉自己只能任由对方继续把更多的肠子扯出自己的身体，以及把侧腹的伤口越撕越大。他也渐渐地变得无法思考起来，极度的疼痛与血液的流失，使得茫茫的白色开始覆盖他的脑海，连留下抗争的意识都变得很困难。可他不能任由这个念头轻松地溜走，就像是必须去抓住一尾粘滑无比的鱼一样，陷入了困境。

不行，不能再继续……

他感觉自己几乎有一半的肠子已经流了出去，大概还被扯断了一些。那看上去已经很惊悚了，而恶魔好像是想连同他的其他内脏也一并掏出来一样——就从他肚子上的这个血窟窿。这让但丁无法掩饰地表现出了恐惧，他不住地流着冷汗，瞳孔放大，喉咙里是混合了痛苦和惊恐的哀鸣。如果那真的发生，那么在如今的情况下，他必死无疑。

恐惧之后，却是深深的无力感开始蔓延的全身。本来死死抓住恶魔的双手因为脱力而渐渐松开，无论但丁再怎么努力都无法再握紧。

一开始如困兽吼叫般的呻吟渐渐变成了无助的呜咽，再演变成痉挛中濒死似的抽气声。

在但丁的眼球上翻到几乎只能看到眼白的时候，恶魔才停手，暂时放过了他。也许是它觉得，猎物太快就死掉不太有趣，或者只是单纯地不想操一具会渐渐冷下去的东西。

捡回了命的但丁努力地呼吸着，试图从刚刚疼痛带来的窒息中缓过来，即使胸口的每次起伏还会牵动着侧腹部明显的钝痛。他眼前的黑朦始终难以散去，致使视野一直处于一半模糊一半漆黑的状态。已经被扯出来的粉红的肠子还挂在外面，看着就像一只破烂的玩具熊露出了棉花。但是他不能现在就把它们塞回去——他所承受的差不多已经到达了临界点，继续加剧的话，恐怕会成为压死他的最后一根稻草。

浑身上下被冷汗湿透，但丁如同刚从水里被捞出来一样。他终于在现实面前放弃了偷袭眼前的恶魔并逃走的念头，毕竟腹部多出的骇人伤口这一显眼的弱点让他完全没有机会与状态鼎盛的上级恶魔抗衡。所以，现在的他就仅仅是在盼望着这种折磨能早点结束。

男人灰蓝色的眼睛因为涣散而显得温顺，眼眶则由于泪水不停地分泌而微微地泛着红色，大量的失血使他的脸色苍白得像一张纸，银白的头发沾染了血污，软软地垂坠着。他此刻乖巧地像个布娃娃，默许了恶魔的肆意玩弄。

这个家伙曾经是世上最强大的恶魔猎人，几乎令整个魔界都闻风丧胆——包括黑骑士自己。可如今，恶魔之树饱食人血、参天成长着，人间蔓延开死亡与痛苦，一切都已今非昔比了。于是恶魔也更加随意起来，它甚至卧了下去，握着男人的腰肢把他按在自己的胯间，如同使用一个玩具一样向上挺动着操进他的身体，引得白发男人眉头紧皱地呜咽。

但丁能够十分清楚地感受到对方狰狞的性器深深地捅进自己的身体，甚至在小腹上都能看到鼓起的轮廓。他感觉那根粗长得过分的东西大概已经顶破了直肠，而是在直接地操着自己的腹腔，不然也不会是这样像是刀绞般地疼。这比起性交，更像是被按在尖锐的木桩上受刑。他被迫骑在恶魔的胯间，随着颠簸的动作而不住地痛苦抽气。以人类而言强健的、肌肉线条分明的大腿在恶魔庞大的体型下却衬得纤细。体力与魔力都耗尽了的他没办法变成魔人来抵抗这种折磨，只能以脆弱的人类形态强行承受着。交合处流出的血在抽插之间被拍成了粉红的血沫，其余的沿着但丁苍白的大腿根流了下来，又因为他与恶魔的皮肤之间的摩擦而被抹开，涂成了一层被刮花了的粉嫩血色。男人自己的性器依旧软软地垂着，没有得到丝毫的快感。

“咕——！”

恶魔激烈的几下抽送顶得但丁一阵恶心。粘稠的东西从他被挤压的胃里涌上了食道——他抬起手去擦拭嘴巴边上的液体，黑色的皮手套只能反出湿润的光亮，可其下已经血迹斑驳的白色绷带却被浸上了一层新鲜的红色。

但丁缓缓地低头看去，原来胸、腹部也染上了大片滴落的红色——他这才发觉，自己刚刚吐出来的并不是胃液，而是血……以及他认不太清的一些内脏碎片。

他一直隐隐地感觉出自己的肋骨不太对劲，即使没有错位，也一定有几处地方开裂了。但他并不知道自己的内脏里究竟破损成什么样。在如今的身体状况下，一切都只是一团模糊不清的疼痛。这个黑骑士应该没有伤到过他的胸腔——是Urizen打碎他的剑的那一下冲击也将他的身体震碎了吗？

但丁不觉得自己会比叛逆结实多少，尤其是在魔力耗尽、自愈能力已经难以生效的情况下。他也许不该强撑着继续攻击。

可如果他不拦住Urizen的话，尼禄就会死去——他不可能任由这发生。尼禄是他唯一留下的亲人了，而且，他也始终觉得自己对那个小鬼有所亏欠。

于是，此刻的他就被钉在一个陌生恶魔的阴茎上，因为疼痛和失血造成的发冷而一阵阵地痉挛。他肚子里的那根东西却烫得他难以忍受，就像是地狱里灼热的硫磺所燃起的火焰。浑浑噩噩的意识每每在将要陷入完全的黑暗时就被刺激清醒，持续着这场绵长又难熬的折磨。

不知过去了多久，但丁感觉自己几乎度秒如年。在经历了一阵差点让他疼昏过去的剧烈抽插，正当他以为自己会这么被操死的时候，他身下的恶魔终于抵达了高潮。大量的精液灌注进了他的肠道——这本应当没有什么感觉，可由于他过低的体温，让他甚至感觉到了那些液体的温热——这倒算不上是痛苦。他自己则在愈发严重的失温下剧烈地颤抖着，像个帕金森病人。

背部接触到地面，但丁感到自己被恶魔再次放置在了地上。这次的动作似乎意外地轻柔，或许只是因为他的感觉已经变得过于迟钝了。

然而接下来，黑骑士的大剑就抵在了他的颈侧——表层皮肤被锋利的剑刃所割破的微痒感觉格外清晰，毕竟这细微的感觉中包藏着致命的威胁。

但丁当然不会自大到觉得自己现在被砍了头还能活得下去。但是，如果这就是最后的结束的话……他竟感受到了一阵突如其来的轻松。

结束他自认为活得潇洒又糟糕的一生。虽然以自己目前的模样作为死相实在是太逊了。

这就是所谓的英雄末路吗……？

奇怪，但丁也许有过很多理想，有些过于无趣，有些又不切实际……但其中没有任何一个是想成为一名英雄。熟悉他的人都知道，他明明是那么懒散而安于现状，不然也不会选择做一个人类。

那种梦想，是另一个家伙更加憧憬的事……至少是在小时候。即使那听起来是如此令人难以置信。可是并不是很难理解，毕竟斯巴达被世人冠以最为崇高的赞美，就是作为曾经拯救过人界的“英雄”。

每次想起关于另一个家伙的事情，但丁总会无奈地感叹。命运的纺线渐渐织成了与最初完全背道而驰的样子。其实，他也从来都没有能够从中逃离。

——或许死亡能给他的失败画上句号？

白发的半魔只是疲惫地阖上了双眼。

有温热的液体洒在了他的脸上——而不是袭来的疼痛或意识中断。但丁再次睁开眼睛，迟钝的大脑感到了困惑，过了几秒后，他的眼睛才因为惊讶而微微睁大起来。而不断喷涌而出、溅入他眼中的恶魔的血液，则把他的大半视野都染成了红色。

恶魔之树的藤蔓贯穿了黑骑士的心脏，它的大剑也落到了一边的地面上。如同被急速地抽干了生命力一样，眼前的恶魔在嘶吼之中化成了一堆灰烬。

接着，藤条围拢过来缠住了但丁，连同他终于飘散的意识一起，拖向了未知的深渊。


End file.
